


Getting Better

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Emetophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, Other, finch doesn't deserve this, oof, spot and finch are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Finch gets better, because he fucking deserves it. Also he has a good datemate and friends





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Does finch deserve my depressing projection bullshit (please don't ask about it guys)? Absolutely not. This isnt going on tumblr, and please don't read if the subjects of vomiting and/or eating disorders make you uncomfortable/trigger you, stay safe

Finch hunched over the school toilet, trying to push down all the anxiety bubbling up in him. Throwing up wasn't scary. He wasn't going to die. This was fine. This was fine. Throwing up was fine. He just needed to get rid of the food he ate. Inhaling sharply, Finch dipped two fingers down his throat, triggering his gag reflex.

After he was done, Finch got out and rinsed his mouth with water from the sink. It was 2nd period, which was science class and Race shared it with him. Race waved as Finch walked back in, showing no signs that he'd been catching on to what was going on. Good.

He couldn't hide it forever though. The first person to notice anything off with Finch was Crutchie. His datemate. Finch saw the worried glances Crutchie gave when he offered up his food to the rest of the table. They never asked any questions though. Their reasoning was if Finch wanted to talk about it, he would.

Part of Finch knew none of what he thought was real. Part of him knew he was losing weight at a rate way too fast for a 17-year-old. Part of him knew that throwing up, skipping, and exercising off meals was a bad idea. But so much of him was telling him that it was better this way, that he was better this way.

Next, Henry caught on. He was his best friend. He'd hear Finch making himself puke. He'd kill to know how to ask. He didn't want his best friend to die, or to hurt himself to no point of return. Henry wouldn't admit it, but he felt helpless about the whole situation.

Finally, Davey noticed. He was the mom friend of the group. He saw how dangerously thin Finch was starting to get. And how little he ate. He opened Discord, already on the server everyone was in.

Davey: Has anyone noticed anything up with Finch?  
Cronchie: yeag  
Cronchie: yeah*  
c):D: no?  
Pickles: I have  
He was a sk8r boi: I haven't  
He was a sk8r boi: who changed my nickname  
Remain yellow horse boy: me  
Remain yellow horse boy: what do you mean davey??  
Davey: Nothing important  
{Davey deleted 7 messages}

{Davey has created a groupchat}  
{Davey added Pickles and Cronchie}  
{Davey renamed the groupchat to Finch Protection Squad}  
Davey: What did you notice?  
Cronchie: he's been skipping meals and stuff  
Pickles: I heard him throwing up,,,,,  
Cronchie: oh gosh  
Davey: He's been getting really thin and really fast...  
Cronchie: yeah he's been wearing really baggy hoodies lately  
Cronchie: sjould we talk about this irl?  
Pickles: prolly  
Davey: Definitely  
Cronchie: my place? York isn't here theyre on some date and our moms are still at work  
Davey: That works  
Pickles: I'm omw  
Davey: Me too

Henry lived just a few blocks away from Crutchie, so he just walked. Davey also lived close by, but in the other direction. When they both arrived at Crutchie's place, the two were greeted by a very worried looking Crutchie.

"Hey, guys," Crutchie greeted, letting the others in. "Hey." "Hi," Henry and Davey responded. "So..." "We need to help Finch," Davey stated, plopping onto a chair and sitting criss-cross. "Yeah." "We do, but how?" Henry asked. He practically draped himself along the top of the couch.

"We could ask..." Davey suggested. "He'll just deny it if one of us confronts him," Henry pointed out. "So all three of us." "That'd be overwhelming..." "Text," Crutchie proposed, lifting their phone over their head from where they were on the floor.

"All of us in a groupchat, or just one?" Davey asked. "All of us, but we shouldn't all say something at once." "Okay, sounds good."

{Cronchie has created a groupchat}  
{Cronchie has added Pickles, Davey, and Bird Man to the groupchat}  
{Cronchie has renamed the groupchat to rrrrrRRRREECTANGLES}  
Davey: Why is it named that?  
Bird Man: spongebob  
Pickles: iconic  
Cronchie: we need to show you sb don't we  
Davey: Oh no  
Bird Man: yyyeeesss  
Davey: Anyway, there's a reason we made this groupchat  
Bird Man: what is it?  
Davey: Uh...  
Cronchie: someone say it  
Pickles: we've,, noticed you skipping meals, and the other stuff too  
Bird Man: oh  
Pickles: yeah  
Cronchie: we wanna make sure you're ok!  
Bird Man: I'm fine  
Pickles: people who are fine aren't puking up their lunch  
Bird Man: I was sick that day  
Pickles: then why didnt you go home?  
Bird Man: sorry,,

After lots of discussion, the others had gotten the story from Finch. It had been going on longer than any of them had thought. They clicked off their phones, and now Davey, Crutchie, and Henry had a verbal conversation about it.

"At least one of us is in one of his class periods through the whole day, right?" Henry was sitting up now, still on the top of the couch. "Yeah." "Yeah," Crutchie and Davey both confirmed. Crutchie fidgeted their hands, thinking. "We can't control what he ends up doing at home though..." Davey mumbled.

Finally, they came up with a plan. Keep an eye on him as best they could, make sure Finch eats at least something at lunch. They passed along information to Spot since he was Finch's brother, and were done. Henry and Davey headed home.

The next day, Finch was back, leaning over the toilet again. It had gotten less scary now. He was about to do it, when the door banged open. Finch shot up, double checking the lock on the stall, and stayed frozen, hoping it wasn't anyone of importance. He steadied his breathing.

"Finch?" Someone asked. It was Henry. "Yeah?" He asked, voice cracking a bit. Shit. "You ok?" "Yup!" "For sure?" "For sure." "...Okay." Henry left, and Finch let out a sigh of relief, and got back to what he was doing.

Henry leaned against the door, listening to be sure. They had talked about it, right? Finch wouldn't lie, right? He winced at the sound of puking. He really needed to help.

When Finch stepped out of the bathroom and started back to class, Henry grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "I heard you in there..." Finch turned to him, folding his arms around himself. Henry sighed.

"I love you," Crutchie hummed with their face buried in Finch's chest. "I love you too, sunshine." He kissed the top of Crutchie's hair. "More than anything. No matter what," Crutchie rambled for a moment, just spilling out love for Finch. "Please don't hurt yourself more than you already have, baby," they finished, their voice suddenly choked up. Finch rubbed Crutchie's back, thinking.

"I'm trying, Crutchie. Promise." Finch started choking up too. He hated how much how his stupid stuff was hurting everyone else. Why couldn't he just be okay with his body?

With help from Crutchie, the others, and also a therapist, Finch slowly started eating a bit better. There were relapses, and they were fucking shitty. This was better than nothing. It was fine that he ate a shitton of ice cream while watching a movie. It wasn't good to vomit every time you ate. He stopped being exhausted as often. It felt nice to recover.

Finch played with Crutchie's hair gently while they cuddled on the couch. "I'm proud of you, Finch." Crutchie smiled up at him. "Thanks, sunshine," Finch replied, kissing them. "Quit being gross, you two," Spot commented, despite the fact that he had Race latched onto him. "Never." Finch stuck his tongue out at him.


End file.
